The subject matter described in this specification relates generally to monitoring photovoltaic solar systems.
Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are devices for conversion of solar radiation into electric energy. A solar panel system typically includes a panel of multiple photovoltaic cells on a frame, one or more inverters, and interconnection wiring. A solar panel system can also include other optional components such as batteries, solar trackers, and a meteorological station. The frame can be mounted on top of a building and the other components can be located on the outside or inside of the building to interface with an electric grid of the building and, in some cases, a utility electric grid. Some solar panel systems include a solar energy metering, communications, and control system that includes a central processing unit for, e.g., interfacing with net and sub meters, inverters, and other optional components.